


The Pursuit of KnowlEdge

by WanderingBlackDragon



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBlackDragon/pseuds/WanderingBlackDragon
Summary: Book 0 of The Mis-Edventures. When searching the abandoned house for antiques to sell, The Eds encounter a strange artifact and the works of some of the 20th century's pioneers! But, there's more to those books than the Eds realize, and a mystery unfolds. Rated for Eddy's potty mouth and eventual violence, sexual & drug references!





	The Pursuit of KnowlEdge

_Foreword: Well,_ _the previous year has been somewhat turbulent. I wrote a fic, barely anyone looked at it, even wanted to look at it, and I ended up at a place where I more or less gave up on this fandom, or even fanfiction as a whole. I won't bore whoever's reading this with the specific details. But, I should explain that I've been a member of this site for well over a decade, even if this account is relatively new._

_To those who read and enjoyed "The Eds' Fanfiction Auditions" I should note that the story has been discontinued. This is because I wasn't satisfied with what I came up with and what would follow would be the kind of complicated I didn't want to write._

_So, why am I back here again? Simple, I've a story I want to share with like-minded ficcers, and I'll be damned if I don't get to tell it. It would also be nice to breathe some life back into this fandom... Difficult as_ _that's_ _going to be._

_What you are looking at is going to be the first of a rather long journey between friends, filled with adventure, comedy, suspense, drama, romance. All of the good stuff._

_So gather round and behold the Mis-Edventures series!_

_Finally, as far as content goes: I'll be following the movie ratings system. Characters will get to use swear words. But, heavy stuff like the f-bomb will only be used once_

Eddy: A chapter

_No. Once_

Eddy: ... In a while!

_No, once!_

Eddy: In the whole story?! Oh, c'mon! We don't have standards to worry about! Let's have some real fun!

_Okay. I'll just bump this up rated M and..._

Eddy: Alright, alright! Christ!

_ Disclaimer:  _ _I don't own a thing you see in this story!_

* * *

** **Prologue** **

"Wait, I know! Let's open an amusement park where people try to shoot at exotic creatures from beyond!"

"We did that already, Ed!"

Edd "Double D" Vincent went back to his work. His diligent penmanship keeping the silence at bay. With that last bit of algebra dealt with, he finally stopped to watch his friends' brainstorming.

"Oh, oh! I know! How about we teach kung-fu lessons!" Ed Hill suggested.

"Ugh, we already did that too!" Eddy McGee rejected. "C'mon, lumpy! We gotta come up with somethin' new! Somethin' fresh! The kids'll never know what hit'em when they see somethin' they never saw before!"

"And to think." Eddward sighed, "If you'd apply that level of effort and enthusiasm to your studies: There's no telling what you'd accomplish."

"Hey!" Eddy shot back, "You gonna help, or just sit there 'n nag, Double D?!

"I _am_ helping!" Edd argued, and his arms swept over the small pillars of text books and notepads covering the Vincents' living room coffee table. "The purpose of inviting you and Ed over was to help you study!"

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Oh, here we go!"

"Eddy! It's already May, which means-"

"SENIOR TRIP!" Ed blared with his usual oblivious smile.

A smile which infected Eddy. "Oh, hell-!"

"Language, Eddy!" Edd scolded

It went unnoticed, "... Yeah! Just think, this month's our senior trip to L.A..."

"That was never decided!" Edd interjected

"...Then once graduation's finished, we'll have a whole summer of scammin' ahead of us!" Eddy rubbed his hands together, already seeing the days of freedom and adventure on the other side of this month.

"Yes, there's much to look forward to, Eddy." Edd agreed, "However, need I remind you that this is also the month of final exams? You and Ed ought to be more concerned with  _those_!"

Eddy's eyes rolled the other way as he growled, "Why? Those tests're just a big waste of time!"

"Tests bad for Ed!" The big oaf added.

"A waste of time?" Edd challenged, "Considering you and Ed's frankly abysmal academic performance have not only given you _the_ lowest grade point average in the school, but will also disqualify you from your vaunted graduation." Edd paused, seeing his fellow Eds' eyes glaze over, "But, there is hope! If you two pass these impending finals with nothing short of perfect scores: You'll improve your grades _just_ enough to graduate."

Eddy grunted, "Look! The whole thing's a sham, Double D! A big 'ol scare tactic schools come up with to give us one last middle finger before we blow that ol' taco stand!" Eddy managed to beat Edd's interjection, "And after a summer of scammin', we start high school and our first steps to becoming legends! Just like my big bro!"

Edd glanced over at Ed and Eddy's side of the table. Unlike Edd's, it actually looked neat with how the books were yet to be opened. But, for the moment, Eddward's thoughts did drift to Eddy's wayward brother. Wondering what fast food restaurant he was working at.

_A summer of scammin'!_ Ah, there's the rub! Since the last mid-term, a concern had been gnawing at the back of Edd's thoughts. Caged by doubts they would not be respected, and fears of violent retorts. Yet, so much hung in the balance now. This was as good a time as any to finally voice them.

A deep breath for courage.

"Speaking of which ..." Edd trailed off, catching Ed and Eddy's ears, "It's also during this time that we should consider stopping with the scams, and general mischief."

Edd flinched.

Well, it seemed fear was wrong about the violent retort part. Instead, he slowly opened his eyes to Ed and Eddy staring with blank, or narrowing eyes while the grandfather clock counted the awkward seconds.

Tick

Tock

Tick

To-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Edd too, stared. On the other end of the table, Eddy rolled unto his back, arms wrapped around his sides to prevent a hernia. Beside him, Ed's slapping of the table made Edd question how the oaf had failed to shatter it.

"You get that, Ed?" Eddy managed. He finally sat up, now straining his voice to imitate Edd's, ""We should consider stopping with the scams..."!" At least Eddy wasn't fixing to shatter  _him_.

Laughter notwithstanding, Ed reached over and pat Edd's shouder. "That was funny, Double D!"

"I mean, what are we if we're not scamming?" Eddy snorted.

"Lots of things, Eddy!" Edd insisted, "Citing your excitement about high school, consider this: These are those oh-so-crucial years in which we will discover who we truly are, and shape our future!"

"Oh, I know what's in my future, Double D!" Ed blurted.

"Oh? And what's that, Ed?"

"Yes!" Ed folded arms over his chest, eyes settling into a sagely gaze.

"Yes to what, Ed?" Edd asked.

"Yes is my future! It's what the magic eight ball said!"

"Yeah, cute, lumpy!" Eddy dismissed, "And _my_ future involves becoming a billionaire playboy! With my own jawbreaker factory, exotic pets from all over the world, my own sports franchise, and a yacht the size of a mansion!"

Edd could only shake his head. If only their grade point average was as high as Eddy's ego. "Getting back on track..." Edd paused to make sure Ed and Eddy were listening, "If you two don't shape up, you can kiss your high school ambitions- or any future ambitions, for that matter- goodbye!"

"Ugh! Will ya' stop worryin' about the stupid finals?" Eddy groused. "It's in the bag!"

Edd's eyebrow bent at Eddy. "Oh? And how pray tell, do you and Ed intend to pass your final exams? I don't think relying on luck will-"

"Easy: We'll just copy off you again!"

"Eddy! Cheating is not-" And suddenly it smacked Edd like another failed invention, "What do you mean _again_?!"

"Yeah, that's what we do every year, Double D!" Ed grinned.

"Enough already!" Eddy nearly sent Edd jumping over the sofa, "We're wastin' time, here!"

"Yes!" Edd agreed, "It's quite late this evening and we've yet to even go over your algebra!"

But, Edd's pleads cut only air; Ed and Eddy's attention long returned to flights of fantasy and ill-gotten riches. Without a way to pull them back, Edd's attention wished to retreat back to his studies. But, time would tell; he was the only one who didn't waste the two hours spent on scam brainstorming. In fact, that last algebra question had been conquered for the third time already.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to jump a few grades, this time? How about Edd reward himself with a...

**SNAP!**

Jolting upright, his concentration broken, Edd sat upright to behold Ed pointing a pair of freshly snapped fingers above his head.

"I got it!" He announced, seeming to strain to retain his train of thought, "We will go to Castlevania and slay Dracula, then sell his coffin on Antiques Roadshow!"

Edd watched the interest melt from Eddy's features. But, his thoughts' return to Algebra were short-lived before Eddy's shrill revelation wracked his nerves again.

"Wait, that gives me an idea, Ed! What about that old abandoned house across the street!"

Pencil in hand, Edd regarded Eddy with another cocked eye. The abandoned house had been condemned for as long as anyone had lived on this cul-de-sac. Surely anything of value was long gone by now. Then, Edd's _rapture_ resurfaced in his mind's eye. In the reaches of that house's basement was a library, brimming with books and tomes and volumes and journals.

And hopefully, the answer to Edd's conundrum.

Across from them, Ed's smile faded to a frown, then his eyes gradually inflated as he gasped, "Not there, Eddy! That's where the Kankers took our clothes and made me duty wed and KANKERS BAD FOR-!"

A swat upside Ed's head settled his panic.

"Calm down, lumpy! It's not like the Kankers just hang around there all the time waitin' for us!" Eddy assured.

"Eddy's right, Ed." Edd agreed, "Besides, perhaps there might be some value in visiting that house after all."

For once, Eddy directed a grin at Edd. But, Edd's wrist watch beeped for his attention. "Oh, dear, it's already near curfew!"

"Quitin' time!" Ed cheered, sweeping his untouched books into his jacket pocket.

"Ugh, I hate curfew!" Eddy growled, loading his discarded books into a bookbag. "I mean, it's Friday, for Christ's sake!"

Rising with his fellow Eds, and following them to the door, Edd explained, "Friday is still a school night, Eddy. Besides, best to get home on time, lest you spoil your weekend!"

"Ugh, parents just come up with this sh-"

"Language!"

"... It, just to bug us!" Eddy retorted. "Anyway, we'll meet at that house at nine O'clock sharp!"

"Roger wilco, Eddy!" Ed saluted

Before the two of them could take off, Edd added, "And afterwards, let's brush up on your algebra, gentlemen!"

Wheeling around in a huff, Eddy met Edd's eyes. "And to think!" he sighed, "If you'd apply that level of effort 'n enthusiasm into my scams: There's no telling what you'd accomplish!"

"Good night, fellows..."

"Night Double D!" Ed bid and dashed to his house.

Closing the door, Edd went about restoring order to his living room, his head perpetually shaking.

"Apparently my test answers aren't the only thing he copies."

* * *

_ Author's Notes: _ _Well, that's that. As of writing this prologue, the first chapter is still in the planning stages. I don't have a schedule to work everything out. But, I will see what I can do. Until then, I hope to hear from you soon. Peace!_

 


End file.
